


Mauvais rêve et cigarettes

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Cultural References, Cute, Dreams, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlette crack, Havoc/Fuery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvais rêve et cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

_A peine Havoc avait-il reposé son arme, se croyant désormais en sécurité, que la voix caverneuse retentit à nouveau._

_"Je vous tiens, Mr. Anderson."_

_Havoc hurla lorsque la main se posa sur son épaule._

 

Havoc hurla lorsque la main se posa sur son épaule, manquant de heurter Fuery en se relevant en sursaut. Le caporal fit un bond en arrière.

Le premier réflexe du blond fut de chercher des cigarettes dans la poche de son pyjama. Histoire de se calmer un peu. Mais la poche était vide.

"… Kain…

\- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement un Fuery rougissant.

\- Tu dis ça, mais à la première occasion tu me piques mes cigarettes pour les jeter à la poubelle !"

Jean se leva, laissant l'autre penaud dans le lit. Il se dirigea vers leur corbeille à papiers qu'il commença à fouiller. En fait c'était sa corbeille à papiers, mais Kain vivait plus ou moins avec lui depuis quelques temps. Et il faisait le ménage.

"T'as pas idée de combien ça me coûte.

\- Si tu arrêtais, marmonna Fuery, ça te ferait des économies."

Havoc soupira.

"J'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Tu n'as même pas tenu une journée !

\- Mais j'ai essayé. Bon, elles sont pas dans la poubelle. Où tu les as planquées cette fois ?

\- Je…

\- Caporal Kain Fuery, refuseriez-vous de répondre à une question d'un supérieur ?

\- On n'est pas…

\- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Maintenant. Ou je vais péter les plombs."

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune des deux de soupirer.

"Deuxième tiroir à gauche de ton bureau.

\- Merci."

Une fois sa cigarette allumée, Jean revint s'asseoir sur le lit et attira Kain près de lui.

"Je te raconte pas quel cauchemar j'ai fait…

\- Parler te soulagera peut-être, tenta le brun.

\- Mouais…

\- Enfin, si ta cigarette te suffit…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon…"

Havoc rit.

"Sois pas si susceptible. Je voulais te le raconter de toute façon."

Fuery sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Bon, fit-il. Je t'écoute alors."

L'autre commença par décrire l'atmosphère.

"C'était très vert.

\- Très vert ?

\- Ecoutes la suite au lieu de répéter ce que je dis ! Des fois les murs se décomposaient…

\- Comme de l'alchimie ?

\- Kain !

\- Je posais juste une petite question…

\- Les murs se décomposaient et à la place il y avait des symboles verts. Je courais, j'étais armé, et j'étais poursuivi par… par un type, à la voix grave, qui m'appelait "Mr. Anderson."

\- Et c'est tout ? Il t'a rattrapé ?

\- Mouais. Mais c'était vachement flippant."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, Havoc s'était rendu compte de toute l'absurdité de son rêve et de sa frayeur. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il omit de dire à Kain que le "type" qui le poursuivait était sa copie crachée.

"Des symboles verts à la place des murs…

\- Laisse tomber Kain. C'était qu'un mauvais rêve."

Il se sentait tout de même déjà mieux, du fait de l'avoir raconter. Mais quand même, qu'il avait été ridicule, de se laisser effrayer comme ça !

"Bon, je vais à la douche !

\- Des symboles verts…

\- Kain… arrête de trop réfléchir."

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se lever.

"Des symboles verts…"

FIN.


End file.
